Apple Old Traditions
by SketchGem
Summary: This is the horrifying story of the history of all of us. (Pony style)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a dark, twisted story that may effect your tastes in mlp characters. Reader Discretion is advised.

Apple Bloom was walking with her best friends, whispering about their weekly meetings. The three innocent looking as ever fillies were fooling everyone, as usual. No one ever suspected the little psychopathic fillies as they trotted along life. "I wonder who we'll document tonight." said Apple Bloom "This will be awesome!" said Scootaloo excitedly "Maybe we'll document Silver Spoon this time. She can join Diamond Tiara." Sweetie Belle thought out loud earning a "Good Idea!" from the other cutie mark crusaders.

No one ever knew where the ponies went. They just vanished without a trace.

"I think we should make names for ourselves in the club house. like for when we're documenting and such." Apple Bloom said contemplatively. the others agreed. "Race y'all to the club house!" "your on!" "This will be fun!" When Scootaloo got there first, and Sweetie Belle last as usual, they thought of names they could give themselves. "How about Apple Scar for me, Shankaloo for Scootaloo and Sweetie Blood for Sweetie Belle?" "That's perfect!" said Sweetie Belle said enthusiastically while Scootaloo agreed. "Great! We got names then for when we document. Is the Museum of Ponies cleaned?" "Yep!" "Uh-Huh!" "Great progress today girls. Lets go down the tree slide. we got more work to do!"

The three fillies trotted through their age-old museum briskly, so as to get to the newer rows of mummified ponies. This museum had been started by Granny Smith herself, as psychopathy ran through the apple family like wildfire in the driest forest on earth. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had been psychopaths by nature, though they were first generation. Apple Blooms psychopathy was 156th generation, which was very concentrated and undiluted as well.

No one ever knew the true reason why the Apple Family knew more about the history of ponies than others, They just assumed. Poor naive ponies. They never really knew the Hell they were living in.

And the Apple Family liked it that way.

Apple Bloom had over 1,000 ponies in her museum, and was very thankful that it was incredibly extensive in size. "Y'all got the Hide room right? and the Embalmers room?" "Yep!" was her response from both. "Did y'all get the table in the Document room? and the Filter in the solution room for Pinkie Pie? y'all know that really needs to be cleaned." "Yeah, we got those too. The amount of blood on that filter! I had to scrub for hours to get it clean!" "I'm glad Pinkie's related to the apples. I almost had to sign off forms on her using all that ponies blood for her pastries!" "It's not like we use all of it to determine the ponies blood type. The forms were unneeded." "I know, but they don't. They like having this be a closely guarded secret. I had to get y'alls confirmation you wouldn't tell no one. Remember?" "We know, we know. get on with it!" Scootaloo finished the conversation annoyedly and looked on at the army of mummified ponies and said "I love this age-old tradition of your family's Apple Bloom. its so refreshing." she said that last word with a tinge of malice and uncontrolled rage as she looked on an reminisced all the happy times she had had down here. All the times she had felt she belonged in the world. All the times she had killed a pony. and liked it.

All the times she had confirmed her own insanity, and loved the feeling of being free from the chains of normalcy, And all the times her friends had felt the same.

"So, we got our desired target set up. We need to move the tools in the Document room, and get the scalpels from our other tools and set the date we're doing the Documentation." Apple Bloom said in a voice she only used when she needed to lead. "How about next week, on Monday?" "So in about three days? That should work. it gives us plenty of time." "we got that settled then!" "Woohoo!" they all suddenly burst out in joyous cries that resonated in the desolate room, which looked like it had never seen the happy face of a sane pony in its longetivity.

And it never will.

I probably gave you all nightmares. Eh, I'm not that worried. This is only the Beginning...*Hysterical. terrifying laughter* *Vanishes into the dark recesses of your nightmares*


	2. The Newest Victim

Disclaimer: This is a dark, twisted story that may effect your tastes in mlp characters. Reader Discretion is advised.

The three fillies ran through Ponyville, looking for the next pony to document. They had done Silver Spoon last week, so now they were doing another pony. his name was Lucky Clover, and he was a unicorn stallion. Lucky Clover was in for a treat, he was going to be the 20,189th pony to be mummified. Apple Bloom stopped when she saw him coming out of sugar cube corner, and suddenly smiled wide in the most sadistic smile she possessed. The other two stopped abruptly and stared at her creepy smile, and then suddenly mirrored the smile. it was a terrifying sight, but no one ever saw just how sadistic and malicious these three fillies could be, they only saw three cute _normal _fillies. Which they were not in the slightest. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo ran up to Lucky Clover with their best smiles, and begged him to come with them to the tree house to tell them how he got his cutie mark. He followed them to his death, and he was completely unaware of his own grotesque fate. It was fun killing him, Lucky Clover was a screamer, it was always fun playing with screamers. They removed all of his organs, all his meat and then removed his cutie marks. Then they stitched his mouth shut into a smile, and stitched up the blank flank Lucky Clover now had. He was posed the normal way, Standing up, in a long line of similarly mummified ponies. He was next to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. They had removed all of the blood as well, putting some in a small vial and then shipping the rest off to a jubilant Pinkie Pie. They the cleaned up their tools and left the museum and went home to eat dinner as any perfectly normal fillies would. As everyone thought they were, as everypony was brain washed to think.

Everypony was wrong. So very wrong.

"Who should we do next week gal's?" Apple Bloom asked her partners in crime as they were running home together. "Maybe Bon Bon, we could do Lyra after her." Sweetie Belle suggested, and Scootaloo nodded, "Seems logical, good work guys! We did awesomely this week!" "Did you guys add the unicorn horn to the collection room? we need to get display cases for those things." Apple Bloom stated rather than asked. Her friends nodded in reply and then they broke off in different directions depended on where they were going.

This was a fun chapter to write! It let me channel some of my inner demons without nearly killing someone. (I'm not kidding) and I got to explain how documenting works! Woo!


	3. Pinkie Pies little Adventure!

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it again? Seriously?

I had writers block, I am SO SORRY T^T.

Pinkie pie skipped through town to the clubhouse, getting her "Secret ingredient" from the fillies solution room. Of course, she lied to the Cakes, saying that she was going grocery shopping. Which Pinkie would have to do later to cover her tracks.

Pinkie had earbuds in, listening to one of her favorite songs to pass the time. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day was blaring through her ears, and it described Pinkies life very well. No matter how many new friends Pinkie made, she was always alone. No one ever understood her, not even her own family. Her own flesh and blood never understood her, from the day Pinkie was born she was pretty much abandoned by her parents. She might as well have been, they were never there for Pinkie, nor had they even tried to have their own foals be happy about life or teach them what was right or wrong. Pinkie's hair drooped a little as she thought about this, then puffed up again as she thought about what she was doing today. _I get to make cupcakes! _all it took to get her out of a depression spell was the thought of yummy cupcakes. Pinkie skipped on, finally reaching the clubhouse and taking out her earbuds.

Pinkie hopped in, taking the tree slide and skipping over to the solution room. The others weren't there, so Pinkie just got her "Secret ingredient" and left joyfully. She also went shopping, buying several party decorations and baking supplies for the Cakes to use. Pinkie skipped into Sugar Cube, chirping a "Hello!" to the cakes and putting everything away.

_Now it's time to make Cupcakes!_

Yeah, I'm probably gonna get a lot of ragequits for this. This also relates to my own life a lot, so please don't flame it.


	4. Rarity's Fabrics

DISCLAIMER: I'm not even gonna bother with it.

Rarity strutted into the clubhouse, meeting the fillies as they got back up from the chambers below.

Rarity was here for her monthly fabric order of pony hide.

"Hey there Miss Rarity, I take it you're here for your pickup?" Apple bloom questioned with a wide smile, to which Rarity nodded and returned said smile. Rarity stepped into the tree slide and went to the extra's room and collected all the hide she could carry, then left with a "Thanks, Girls!"

Ponies everywhere had all wondered how she got such beautiful fabric, nopony ever knew it came from those standing around them.

Or that such a gorgeous mare had blood on her hooves.


End file.
